Bloodied Dreams
by LazyAssProcrastinator
Summary: Fifteen year old Haru Aida has just moved to a new town and noticed many things. The town is always cloudy, half the kids at school are pale, and a cat keeps making him late for school! And a disturbing dream is occurring growingly. What does it all mean?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, anyone who reads this.

This is a story written by me and my friend, Linda, who is absolutely awesome! She writes most of it and I just add in little details and think of ideas. If you find any mistakes, feel free to point them out. Linda and I would really appreciate it! Now on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: If Linda and I owned Vampire Knight, we'd manipulate the characters to our liking and would have no use for Haru, Ayumu, and all of the original characters in this story.

_italics-_ thoughts, dreams

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One - The Dream

_I'm running. I'm not sure where I'm heading to. Sweat drips down my face as I hurry. Ahead of me, I see a familiar park with one bench surrounded by trees. Where am I? I'm sure I've never been here before, yet, it looks so familiar.._

_-stops- Where am I?.. turns around_

_A girl. The sun's blocking her face, but by the shadows and the shape of her face, I can tell she's quite pretty. Her long brown hair flows as the wind blows. Who is she?_

_I watch as she walks to the edge of that steep hill. What is she doing? She turns around and smiles at me and whispers something. I can't hear her... What did she say? Then, she jumps._

"No.. NO!," I scream. -opens eyes-

Mrs. Aida: Haru? Are you ok? Are you having that dream again?  
Haru: -blinks a couple of times then sits up- I'm okay, mom.

This is the first time I've had that dream in a long time. I've just moved here a couple of weeks ago during the summer and today's my first day of school at this new school. I'm 15 and this is my second year of high school. My family moved due to a new job my dad got.

I haven't had that dream in such a long time... -goes to wash face- Who exactly is that girl? Why do I keep dreaming of her? -stares into the mirror- Ayee what's wrong with me!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mrs. Aida: Hurry, Haru! You'll be late for the first day of school!  
Haru: Coming! -runs down stairs and grabs a piece of toast- Bye, mom!

Mrs. Aida: Wait! Take your lunch! And spend more time to eat breakfast!  
Haru: -grabs lunch and runs out- Bye, mom!

Mrs. Aida: Wait! You're still in your sleepwear! Get changed first, Haru!  
Haru: -runs upstairs-

Mrs. Aida: This boy... -sigh-

-Runs down the stairs-  
Haru: Ok, I'm leaving now!  
Mrs. Aida: Be careful!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As I run to school, I see a cat. It's eyes glowed with a reddish tint. It's fur was pure white. Such a lovely cat.. -follows it-

Few minutes later...

Where am I?! Stupid cat! Got me lost! Arg... I'm going to be late... Good thing I left a bit earlier. Maybe I can still make it... -looks at watch and starts running-

-bumps into someone and they both roll down down the hill- "OUCHHH, that hurt..!" D:

Good thing we fell down the small part of the hill. In the summer, kids would often roll down it for fun. It'd be bad if we fell down that steep part down there...

-looks over- A girl... She's pretty. Very pale... Hey, she's wearing my school uniform. Wonder why she was running in the opposite direction of school? Aye, she's unconscious. I should carry her to the hospital...- puts her on his back-  
I'm going to be late... "STUPID CAT!"

people on street: -stare-

I should stop talking out loud...

-hears girl whisper- "Thirsty... so thirsty..."

Haru: Are you okay?  
girl: Please... put me down, I'm fine.  
Haru: -puts girl down- Are you sure? -looks at her-_ Her wounds, where did they go..?_

girl: Yes... -takes out pills and a water bottle from her bookbag-  
Haru: Medicine? Are you sick?  
girl: -puts a pill in her mouth and drinks water- I'm fine now.  
Haru: Wait!  
girl: Hm?  
Haru: What's your name?  
girl: I'm Ayumu. Makoto Ayumu.

Haru: I'll call you Yumi.  
Ayumu: No, call me by my actual name.  
Haru: So, where's the school Yumi?. :D  
Ayumu: Ayumu! Not Yumi! Ayumuuu!

Haru: -takes her hand- On we go, Yumi!  
Ayumu: No, I don't want to go.  
Haru: Why? -looks at her eyes- _A reddish tint. Such pretty eyes..._

Ayumu: I just don't feel like it.  
Haru: Aw! But I don't know how to get there! ..  
Ayumu: Not my problem.  
Haru: -picks her up and carries her- Let's go, Yumi!.:D  
Ayumu: Ahh, no, put me down! I'll scream! I will!  
Haru: Lalalalala!

Ayumu: Fine! AHHHH RAPIST! SOMEONE HELP MEE!  
people on street: -stare stare- Rapist? -stare stare-  
Ayumu: RAPIST!  
Haru: Ah! Stop that! -covers her mouth- Now, let's go Yumi! -smiles-  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Walking into the classroom...

Ayumu: I hate you.  
Haru: You're welcome :D

Mr. Hamada: You two! Lateness for my class means punishment. But since this is the first day, I'll let it slide. Late again, and you'll be cleaning for a week after school. Introduce yourselves now since you missed the introductions.

Haru: -smiles- My name is Haru Aida and I'm glad to meet you all :D

Ayumu: I'm Ayu--  
Haru: Her name's Yumi!  
Ayumu: NO! It's AYUMUUUU! Makoto Ayumu! Not Yumi!

Mr. Hamada: Please take your seats, Haru and Yumi.  
Ayumu: It's Ayumuu! D:  
Haru: Let's go, Yumi :D  
Ayumu: I give up.

Haru: -sits next to Ayumu-_ Her brown hair seems soft.. The red in her eyes seem to glow against her pale skin. Actually, a lot of students in this school have pale skin and reddish glow in their eyes..._

-looks around- _Hers seems to glow more though..._

Ayumu: Stop staring at me, please, Mr. Aida.  
Haru: No need to call me that, call me Haru. _It's fun to mess with her... _  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-In private-

Mrs. Makoto: A bit sun burned, are you? -smirks-  
Ayumu: I'm fine.  
Mrs. Makoto: Even if you're a pure blood, you still shouldn't stay in the sun for so long. It's not good for you you know..  
Ayumu: What do you care?

Mrs. Makoto: I don't. -smiles- The sooner you die, the sooner I can take over as head of the family. I don't know why your father was dumb enough to leave you as head. I mean, come on, banning the drinking of blood? Isn't that what we do? Making us take such pills is horrible. I can't believe your father agreed with you also. Who has ever heard of vampires living with humans? That's why our whole clan hates you so much... yet, they're forced to follow your foolish orders. As head of the royal pure bloods as well as the rest of the vampires, don't you think you should be more considerate?

Ayumu: -smirks- No matter what you say, you won't convince me to change my mind nor will I step down from the throne. We can live together peacefully. Oh, and Mom? I'm not forcing them to do anything. It's just in their blood to follow me. Me, not you.  
-walks out-

Mrs. Makoto: The sooner you die, the better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhh, tell me if you like it, so I can tell Linda. And about the writing style, or format, or whatever you want to call it, thats how we do. If you don't like it, then _fack_ you. But, but, but- Sorry if it confuses you.

Linda and I are _very_ excited. Please review XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hello

How is everyone? Thanks to anyone who read the first chapter. And I really appreciate that one review. To answer **Nightfall2525**'s question: No, I don't think any of the real characters from the manga will show up in here. But, please read on!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own VK…Wish I did, though.

_Italics_- thoughts, dreams

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two - The Friend

_Running. I end up at that park again. Crimson red cherry blossoms slowly fall, circling the bench. I turn over and see that girl again. This time, she's sitting on the ledge of the steep hill and I can only see the back of her head. Her brown hair is just like from the dream before... She stands up and turns back. Again, her face is blocked by the sun. She smiles faintly and whispers something. I know what happens next yet, I can't move to save her. No matter how hard I try, my body's frozen. I close my eyes, yet I still see her jump. _

"No!" -opens eyes-

Mrs. Aida: Haru, you'll be late again!  
Haru: I know mom! -gets changed and runs down stairs- morning! -grabs some toast and his lunch bag- I'm leaving!  
Mrs. Aida: Be careful!  
-----------------------------------------------------  
This town... It's such a cloudy town. It rains almost everyday... the sun's almost never out. -meow-

-looks down- Ah! It's that evil cat that got me lost the other day! -purrrr- Ah! My shoes are untied! -gets down to tie shoes and puts breakfast down-

-cat takes his breakfast and runs- HEY!!!! -Runs after it- stupid cat! Arg! I'm going to be late again!

Hmm… -stops- This park again. It's where I met Yumi at… huh? Is that Yumi on the bench? -runs over-

Haru: Yu-u-mi-chaaan :D!

girl: -looks up-  
Haru: EH! It's the evil cat! Why are you petting that thing! oO!  
girl: This cat's my friend.  
Haru: Hmm... You look familiar. What's your name?  
girl: Sakura. Nakata Sakura.  
Haru: Sa...ku...ra? Is that you? The little girl that lived next to me when I was younger?  
Sakura: ...You are... Haru..?  
Haru: Uhm! –nods- I've missed you so much since you moved 7 years ago. I didn't know you moved here!  
Sakura: smiles- Haru, you've grown taller  
Haru: Of course:D!  
Sakura: I remember when I was taller than you –giggles-  
Haru: Hey! ...Well…Anyway, how've you been?  
Sakura: Good –smiles-  
Haru: Ah, that's good! Hmm, you're attending my school also? -looks at her uniform-  
Sakura: Really? That's great, Haru!  
Haru: Why didn't I see you yesterday?  
Sakura: I had a doctor's appointment.  
Haru: Ah, that's right, you've always been a weak child…Well, anyway, let's go to school together –smiles-  
Sakura: Uhm!  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Haru: -walks into classroom and looks around- YUMIIII-CHANN:D-sits down-  
Ayumu: Please try not to be so noisy in the morning…  
Mr. Hamada: Students, today we have another student joining us! Students please come in and introduce yourself  
Sakura: Um... My name's Nakata Sakura, nice to meet you all.  
Haru: I Her brown hair is just like Yumi's… /I  
-----------------------------------------------------

-Gym class-

Haru: Argh! I can't keep up with those pale kids! Rawrr! -walks over to sakura sitting in the shade- Sakura! Those pale kids are so fast!  
Sakura: -giggles- Yeah.

Haru: Aye…Are they even human? Who can run 5 laps around the field that fast? Argh. Oh and why aren't you participating in gym?  
Sakura: -looks down- The doctor says I shouldn't  
Haru: _She looks so weak… so… fragile. _

Mr. Takashi: YOU! Who said you can rest? 50 LAPS AROUND THE FEILD! NOW! -blows whistle-  
Haru: EH!?! 50?  
Mr. Takashi: You have 15 minutes.  
Haru: But--!  
Mr. Takashi: 14 minutes.  
Haru: -starts running- coach! You're so unfair! TT  
Mr. Takashi: 13 minutes!

Sakura: Do your best Haru!  
Haru: -looks back and smiles-  
------------------------------------------------------

While walking home, I kept spacing in and out. Something's just weird about this town. It doesn't feel right.

-meow- "EVIL CAT!" –points- -purrr- "Stupid cat! You took my breakfast!"

-cat runs off- "Hah! I'm not going to follow you again!" -starts following cat- Hm… is that Yumi? Or Sakura..?

-walks to the edge of the steep hill and sits down next to girl-  
Haru: Hey, Sakura. -smiles-  
Sakura: Haru :D.  
Haru: What are you doing here?  
Sakura: Thinking.  
Haru: About what?  
Sakura: Wouldn't it be great to fly? Like a bird. To soar into the air…  
Haru: Fly?  
Sakura: That'd feel so great… Don't you think, Haru? To feel the wind rushing...  
Haru: -bursts into laughter- You're such a weird girl Sakura –smiles- But that's why I like you -hits her head softly-

Sakura: ..you.. like me? -blushes-

-purrr-

Haru: ...EVIL CAT!  
Sakura: -giggles- His name is Akane.  
Haru: Akane… -shivers- That name...  
Sakura: is something wrong?

Haru: -shakes head- It must be nothing.

Haru: Nothing...-stares into the sky- It would be nice to fly...

------------------------------------------------------------

The cat's name "Akane" means "crimson red" :D. I think it's supposed to be a vampire also -nods- explaining it's eyes and pure white fur :D

Eh, no Yumi in this chapter! But she'll appear in the next. Oh, and what do you think about Sakura? She's sweet, isn't she?

Please, oh, please review! Linda and I are starving for responses.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, all. :D

Thanks to those who read chapters 1 and 2. And thank you for faving it, **Xenara**! Linda is pretty happy! So am I. We have up to chapter six written and hope to have more reviews! Please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own VK…at all…-sad-

_Italics- _thoughts, dreams, emphasis

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three - The Copier**

_Running. My legs drag on, feeling heavy as rocks. I dread what I'll see as I reach my destination. Again, I arrive at that familiar park. Where am I? I stare at that empty bench as it sits surround by trees. Such a creepy feeling… I turn my head and see that girl again. This time I can see her eyes. Such lonely eyes... sad eyes… _

_She smiles and whispers something to me again. Why can't I hear her! She steps forward. My voice is caught in my throat. I try to scream but nothing comes out. She jumps. _

"No!"

-opens eyes- These dreams have been occurring more often now. It used to be just once a week but now, it's like everyday. I can't remember when these dreams started, but they must mean something.

-blinks a few times and looks out the window- Why doesn't this town have much light?

Mrs. Aida: Haru! Get ready for school!  
Haru: Ok mom! -washes face and gets ready-  
Mrs. Aida: AH!  
Haru: What's wrong? -concerned-  
Mrs. Aida: You look funny this morning dear ;D.  
Haru: -.- ...Mom... anyway, I've got to go!  
Mrs. Aida: Be careful!

-----------------------------------------------------

Hm... Is that Yumi on the bench? -starts running towards her- "YUUMII CHA-..." -stops-

She's crying... She has such lonely eyes… -walks over and sits down next to her- I want to say something but I don't know what to say... I really want to cheer her up... Seeing her cry…it makes me sad...

-sits silently next to her- Even though I'm just sitting here, I can feel that she feels a bit better -reaches over to hug her but stops- No, I can't do that...

Ayumu: -hugs him and cries silently-  
Haru: -surprised-

For some reason, every tear drop that falls feels as though it were piercing my soul. It hurts so much... For what felt like a long time, we just sat there like that... Then, she suddenly stood up and started walking to school.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Mr. Hamada: YOU TWO! Late for class! You have to stay and clean for a week! –looks at Haru evilly-  
Haru: For a week? AH! Isn't that a bit too much?  
Mr. Hamada: With toothbrushes.  
Haru: -squints at the teacher-...evil...  
Ayumu: -walks past him and slowly sits down-  
Haru: _I wonder if she's ok_... -sits next to her- Mr. Hamada! I have to go to the bathroom!  
Mr. Hamada: Fine. But be fast!  
Haru: Sure thing, sensei! -runs out-

-----------------------------------------------------  
Leaving school...

Haru: Ayumu! There you are, I've been looking all over for you smiles  
Ayumu: Hm...  
Haru: Can we talk in private? I want to ask you something  
Ayumu: Sure.  
Haru: -leads her to a quiet place behind the school building-  
Ayumu: What is it that you want?  
Haru: Well, I've been wondering and... -smirks- I don't know how to say this...

Ayumu: -pushes him against the wall and cracks his hand-  
Haru: OUCHH! That hurts! What are you doing, Ayumu?!  
Ayumu: -laughs- Who are you?  
Haru: What are you talking about! I'm Haru! Please stop, that hurts! -loud crack- AHH! Please stop!

Ayumu: -cracks his hand more- You're not Haru. –laughs- Do you think I, a pure blood, would be dumb enough to fall for a little trick like this?  
Haru: -laughs- Ok, you got me. So what gave me away?  
Ayumu: -smiles- Haru never calls me Ayumu.  
Haru: Oh, so I guess I should've researched more huh? –chuckles-  
Ayumu: Now, tell me who you are or I'll rip this arm right out from the socket.  
Haru: oh scary. –smiles- My name's Miyagi Toshi -transforms to his original form-  
Ayumu: Oh, Miyagi, the mirror image... The copier... let me guess, my mother sent you?  
Toshi: Oh, I'm happy that you've heard of me. Actually, I came on my own to research you a bit.  
Ayumu: You're a pure blood too aren't you?  
Toshi: Hah, why yes I am.  
Ayumu: What did you do with Haru? louder crack  
Toshi: -clicks teeth- Don't worry, he's fine. He's sleeping in the bathroom. -shoves her off and cracks his hand back into position- Ayumu, -walks past her- we'll meet again soon –smiles-

Ayumu: try this again, and I'll kill you. –walks away-

-----------------------------------------------------  
The next day…

Haru: My head hurts! Yuuumi-chan, kiss it:D  
Ayumu: You've got to be kidding me. -pushes his head away-  
Haru: OUCHH! And why was I sleeping in the bathroom? D:  
Ayumu: I don't know and I don't want to know.  
Haru: AH! Yumi's so mean to me. _hm.. Sakura's absent today…_  
Ayumu: Please try not to be so noisy in the morning. Now please turn around before Mr. Hamada comes in and we're caught. Because you decided to fall asleep in the bathroom the other day, I had to clean the classroom with a tooth brush on my own. Today, I expect YOU to do all the work.  
Haru: Sure, sure… _It's fun teasing her_. –smiles-  
-----------------------------------------------------

Ooooh, hope you liked it. Sorry about this chapter and last chapter being so short.

Please review!


End file.
